


Saved by a Spider

by MarkofDark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, But Gamzee is still Terezi's Kismesis, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied Character Death, Implied relationship abuse, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Scourgecest, Terezi can see, quadrant switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkofDark/pseuds/MarkofDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Terezi finds herself saved from her Kismesis, she rethinks her relationship with Vriska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a drabble, but it turned into more of an actual story. I think I have the depictions of Matespritship correct, but if I don't I apologize.  
> Also, Vriska has a medical room somewhere is her hive.

Vriska carefully patched up Terezi in her half-assed, messy medical room. The Teal blood was unconscious, having suffered dramatic physical and mental trauma. As Vriska peeled the final part of Terezi's wounds over with the bandaging, she recalled how she'd found her, and what she'd seen...being abused and beaten mercilessly by her supposed Kismesis. Even by troll standards, what Vriska had seen was definitely not a healthy Kismisitude. Gamzee had a lot of nerve hurting her sister like that. She could still hear Terezi's pleads for Gamzee to stop, which went unheard... In the end, Vriska couldn't take anymore of watching, and the bastard had taken a blade to the throat, head sliced from the rest of his body. There was still Purple blood on her, which she hadn't cared to clean off.

Good riddance...

Vriska held Terezi’s hand as she watched her, looking for signs that she wasn’t dying. She knew she wasn’t, but it was a good idea to check anyway. She looked at the cloth she’d used to clean up her wound. It was stained Teal, now soaking in water which was also the light blue color. Vriska scowled again. Glancing back to her sister, she checked her breathing; it was still irregular, which was to be expected. With a tired sigh, she leaned down to press a kiss to the other’s forehead. Though she refused to show it, inside she was extremely upset. She wanted to scream, to kick Gamzee so hard her foot would slam right through his chest. As she felt tears welling up in her eyes, for wiped them away quickly.

“Terezi,” she whispered to the other, knowing full well she couldn’t hear her. “I wish I could’ve stopped this sooner...”

Her emotions were repressing well, until finally a sob managed to make its way out of her. She laid her head down on the bed, next to Terezi’s arm. She clenched the Teal blood’s arm a bit tightly and, if Terezi had been awake, she’d probably had made a pained noise. Vriska’s entire body was quivering from the act of holding back all her tears. She didn’t notice that the other girl was now awake…

“Vriska, you’re hurting me…,” groaned Terezi, staring over at her.

Her vision was a little blurry, and her head hurt.

Vriska looked up.

“T-Terezi?”

“Stop crying, dumbass,” Terezi grumbled, attempting to smile.

She looked around, confused.

“Where are we…?”

“My med room,” Vriska told her.

“Oh…You…brought me here?”

“Of course I did. Who else would have…?”

Terezi sat up just a little, her arms propped up on her elbows.

“You…saved me… Why…?”

“Don’t be an idiot! You know why! I saw what happened…,” Vriska’s eyes were red as she stared at her, sniffling. “What didn’t you tell me?”

“I was used to Gamzee hurting me. It was normal.”

“Normal, my ass!” Vriska bared her fangs angrily. “What he was doing—what I saw—was not normal! He was trying to kill you! You should have told me he’d been doing that to you! Those times when you came home, and had bruises all over you, those weren’t fucking accidents, it was Gamzee!”

She was beginning to sound hysterical. And it wasn’t helping Terezi’s headache. She made a grumble and held her forehead, her hand sweeping across the bandaging there.

“You’re right,” Terezi admitted. “I should have told you. But it was just so commonplace with him, I thought I should just deal with it on my own. It wasn’t that bad…”

“He was trying to kill you.”

The Cerluean’s eyes were wide, looking at her with intense purpose. Then her shoulders slumped, her jaw drooping a bit and her ears flattening. Tears streamed down the sides of her face. She whispered an apology, and then she took Terezi’s face in her hands, kissing her swollen lips gently before wrapping her arms around her.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered again.

In all honesty, this side of Vriska was something Terezi was not used to. Vriska never cried; she was always the stronger of them. She rarely to never apologized either, especially for something that wasn’t her fault.

“Vriska,” Terezi muttered. “Don’t put this on yourself like you’re at fault.”

“Could have stopped it… I could have…,” Vriska cried.

“Not if I didn’t tell you.”

Terezi pulled away so that she and Vriska looked into each other’s eyes.

“Stop,” she ordered, wiping the Cerulean tears away.

Vriska made a small whimper but hushed up. Of course she shouldn’t be beating herself up like this.

Terezi touched her wrappings, smiling lightly. She made sure they were tight enough to not break off easily, but not enough to cause her too much discomfort.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Yeah well, nobody else will,” Vriska sighed. “You okay, ‘Rezi?”

“I think I am now…,” Terezi said.

“Hey…”

Vriska leaned forward to their foreheads were touching. She entwined one of their hands. Terezi’s eyelids lowered as she took in Vriska’s blueberry scent.

“If that ever happens again—”

“It won’t,” Terezi interjected. “Because you’ll be there to protect me. Right?”

Vriska stared at her, blinking. Was that…a proposition of some sort?

“You’re expecting me to always be there to save your ass?” she questioned, sounding more endearing than harsh.

“Serket, you’re the one fussing over me,” Terezi pointed out.

“I’m only asking…you trust me to do that?”

“Vriska, you’re asking a lot of stupid questions.”

“But do you trust me, really?”

“God Serket, of course I do! I mean, really? What kind of Moirail would I be if I didn’t trust you’d do that for me?”

They both smiled at each other at that. Vriska pulled her hair back behind her ears.

“I love you,” she told her sister quietly.

“I do too—what?”

Terezi looked at her curiously, eyebrows cocked upward, a light blush creeping over her face.

“Yeah, I love you, Terezi,” Vriska giggled. “You’re my sister, y’know?”

“Oh…”

Terezi’s ears flattened. Vriska blinked, confused when Terezi looked down.

“What? Is that not enough for you?” she quipped, smirking wryly.

“It’s great. I love you too, Vriska. As my sister and my Moirail.”

“What about your partner in crime?” Vriska laughed almost mockingly.

“I don’t commit crimes, Serket. Don’t put us in that same category.”

Vriska purred and clicked their horns together in a ‘more than just friendly’ manner. This caused Terezi’s blush to darken, smiling shyly now as she returned the gesture.

“Actually, Vriska… I have to tell you something,” the Teal blood admitted. “I do want something more.”

“You mean, like, Flushed?” the Cerulean asked in a hushed tone.

The other nodded, looking past her and to the wall behind.

“I… I need more, Vriska. I need you. And…,” she paused, thinking of what would be the right thing to say. “I think I’d be happier if we were in the right Quadrant.”

“We’ve been in the wrong Quadrant? Since when?” Vriska rose a brow. “When did you decide you needed to change everything?”

“I’m not changing everything,” Terezi defended.

“When did you starting having these…Flushed feelings for me?”

Terezi shifted herself on the bed, looking down at her lap, then back at Vriska.

“Just now,” she stated. “When you saved me from being killed. I’ve realized how much I really need you.”

“So you’re going to start clinging to me a lot more?”

“Not saying that either!” Terezi made a moan of impatience. “All I’m saying is… I need you. Really, it’s not like your Flushed Quadrant is filled anyway. I would like to be your Matesprit. Because…I want to be that important to you.”

Vriska stared at her with a concerned expression. Before she really thought about it, she found herself wrapping her arms around Terezi, locking lips with the other girl in a sensual kiss. Both of them let it happen. Terezi gripped Vriska by the waist.

“You are important to me, you dope!” Vriska said when she pulled away. “You’re my goddamned Matesprit!”

The word ‘Matesprit’ leaving Vriska’s lips took Terezi’s breath away. A few seconds later she made a squeal and hugged Vriska as tight as she could, laughing.

“I love you, Matesprit!” she cackled, the word hitting her tongue like tasty red chalk.

Vriska smiled genuinely, kissing Terezi once more, as she repeated the statement.

“Now, uh, you’re hurting me,” she told her.

Terezi let go, still giggling. She let Vriska lay her back down on the bed.

“I’ll take care of you, ‘Rezi,” Vriska assured. “I promise.”


End file.
